Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Night of Tragedy
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: This is the tale of Silver the Shiny Eevee... In the day time he is one of the friendliest citizen in Turquoise Town but at night he becomes...a monstrous beast driven by an urge to kill. Will he solve his curse, will his friends find out and who will die...? Find out in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Night of Tragedy(Originally PMD: Final Hours)


It was a dark night in the town of Turquoise Town where mostly all the Pokemon citizens slept.

Well...All but one.

In a dark room in a small cottage, a shiny Eevee with bright blue eyes and a necklace was trying to sleep but was busy sweating and panting from heat.

"No...Please not tonight!" Silver lets out a pout as the moon's light shined on him, putting him in a trance.

Silver lets out a loud scream as every bone in his body felt like they were breaking.

Sharp razor claws grew out of his paws as his blue irises became a golden collar as he howls in agony.

Silver's necklace begins to glow a bright as it changes into a silver collar with sharp spikes as his fur turns a darker shade of grey.

Silver lets out another howl as he began to painfully grow triple his original height and his muzzle grows into a long snout and a tail grew a lot larger and bushy.

The were-Eevee lets out a pant as he lets out one more loud howl to the full moon as he jumps out the window, shattering it and slightly cutting himself because of it.

He sniffs the air for his prey, smelling a trace of blood, flesh and alcohol.

Silver growls slightly before jumping into a nearby bush as a red-faced Nuzleaf walked pass it.

The Nuzleaf was Nick, the "town drunk" by most villagers, who just stepped out of the local bar stumbling completely unaware of Silver standing behind him.

"H-Huh..?" Nick turned around when he hears a large thump behind him. "M-Must be *hic* m-my imagination..." He wobbles around as Silver stalked him.

Nick muttered to himself, leaning against the bar's wall. "M-Maggie's gonna kill me for d-drinking again...She's a b-bitch anyways." He chuckles, pulling a cigar out of his "hammerspace."

Silver licks his lips staring at the Nuzleaf, his tasty flesh, his delicious blood...Silver growls some more just thinking about it.

Soon, Silver couldn't wait anymore as he bounces out of the bush and lands in front of the Nuzleaf.

"W-Wha...?" He stares at him surprised, still drunk. "O-Oh it's just you...ya s-stupid *hic* stupid human..." He chuckles drunkly.

Silver growls as he lets out a loud howl and tackles the Nuzleaf into the wall, causing his cigar to fly up and hit Silver's back.

The were-Eevee lets out a pained howl as he slashes Nuzleaf's torso on the right side.

Nuzleaf lets out a cry as blood splatters onto Silver's fur and on the wall.

Inside the bar, the bartender Brent the Machop hears the pained cries. "What in the name of Arceus!?" He yells, hopping over the bar as he runs outside into the back alleyway.

"Hello...?" He looks around, holding a lighter nearby as his night vision isn't all that good as other Pokemon.

"Is any...one..." He drops the lighter in shock at the sight of a large Eevee standing on the body of Nick, who's stomach has been ripped open with his intestines spread on the ground.

Brent steps back. "W-What the heck!? N-Nicky!" He falls on his knees, feeling unbarable pain as he say his step-brother dead by the paws of this monster...

Brent's crying caught the attention of Silver, who quickly pounces the greiving Machop.

Brent however uses Karate Chop on him, only managing to deal a small amount as Silver slashes his throat causing Brent to fall over as he clentches his throat slowly bleeding to death.

Silver soon steps on Brent's back before sinking his teeth into his back, ripping it open.

Silver watches the color in Brent's eyes slowly become grey as Brent ultimatly dies there by his step-brother.

Silver soon begins to munch into Brent's corpse before running home.

The next morning, Silver woke up in bed coated in Nick's and Brent's blood and skin.

He lets out a slight moan as he stares at his bloody paws, before weeping into them. "It happened again..."

He takes a quick bath as a newspaper hits his door.

Silver picks it up, sitting on his chair as he tears up once he read the title.

"Monster mauls town drunk and bartender." What he read as he continued to read the paper.

Silver wasn't always an Eevee or a Were-Eevee for that matter...At once he was a human girl named Sally before being turned into a male shiny Eevee.

That was when he met a Squirtle named Hope, his best friend...

[End of Ch. 1] 


End file.
